


Caer

by Nande_chan



Series: Signos [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fights, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Caer

—¿Dónde crees que vas? 

—A arreglar mis problemas solo, tal como dijiste.

—No —respondió Dégel deteniéndolo.

—Déjalo, no tendrás que volver a ocuparte de mí, podrás aprovechar tu valioso tiempo leyendo e investigando. Como siempre has querido —dijo Kardia evitando los ojos de Dégel.

—Kardia —dijo Dégel a manera de advertencia. No agregó más, pero clavó su mirada en él. No le sería tan fácil escapar.

—No, ya lo has dejado muy claro. Soy una molestia de la que debes ocuparte, de la que quieres deshacerte lo más pronto posible para volver a tus malditos libros y a tus malditos recuerdos de Bluegard.

—Sabes que no puedes alejarte de mí, aunque quieras. Del mismo modo que yo no puedo hacerlo de ti.

—Tú y tu maldita obediencia, ¿crees que me importa desobedecer al patriarca? 

—Al patriarca y a Atena.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Kardia lo veía con furia y Dégel le sostuvo la mirada.

—Órdenes son órdenes.

—Y eso es todo para ti —dijo Kardia, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

—No es así. Lo sabes —dijo Dégel tan bajito que Kardia creyó que se lo había imaginado y sin embargo, se detuvo.

—No, no lo sé.

Dégel sabía que Kardia no escucharía, no era del tipo de personas que prestara atención a las palabras. Kardia no hablaba, actuaba. Y tampoco escuchaba ni veía más allá de lo superficial. Por eso, nunca entendería que cada minuto que pasaba con él era como estar al borde de una cornisa a punto de caer, con el vértigo invadiéndolo y el control abandonándolo, y si no se alejaba terminaría cayendo al vacío. Cayendo más y más, sin posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

Pero, cuando lo observó marcharse, se dio cuenta de que si lo dejaba ir sin decir o hacer algo más, Kardia no volvería. Su orgullo siempre sería mayor a su necesidad.

Se dio cuenta que hacía mucho ya había caído a ese vacío que tanto lo asustaba y ni siquiera se había percatado.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —repitió Dégel—. ¿Quién te parece que soy?

Pero Kardia ya había alcanzado la entrada del templo y no se detuvo.

—¿Quién te parece que soy? —volvió a decir Dégel.

—¡Nadie! —gritó Kardia.

Caer en el vacío lo hacía perder el control, todo se había desbordado y comenzó a actuar en lugar de pensar.

Al final, Kardia y él no eran tan distintos.

Lo había alcanzado y lo había acorralado contra la pared. Tenía a Kardia prisionero, con los brazos inmovilizados y su cuerpo bloqueándole la salida.

—¿Quién te parece que soy? —susurró demasiado cerca.

—Un imbécil —dijo Kardia y terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos.


End file.
